I was always alone
by Whywrite
Summary: "I was always alone, until I met you guys." Goes along with my other fan fiction "He Was Always Alone." You don't to read the other one to get this one. TALKS ABOUT ABUSE!


"What about you Jack?" Henley asked Jack. They were all sitting in a circle in the apartment where they all found the blueprints. Daniel just finished telling how he started magic.

"At first I was pit-pocketing. I ran away and it was something Victoria taught me. I started from there and moved up from that." Jack said shuffling a deck of cards in his hands.

"You ran away?" Daniel asked looking up curiously from a quarter that he kept spinning.

"Yeah, It's a long story." Jack said looking down at the ground.

"As criminals hiding from police, we have all the time in the world." Merritt said chuckling.

"Um, I guess it started off with Nicholas." Jack shuddered at the memories coming back to him.

"Nicholas was the man who looked after me." The vulnerable boy said.

"What happened to your father?" Henley asked confused.

"He was my father. I don't like calling him my father though because he didn't preform the job of being a father. He did nothing but _shit_ on me. Oh get this!" Jack said laughing tears coming into his eyes, "He actually did once! I was nine years old lying on the ground bleeding and almost knocked out and he shit on me! He sat there laughing at me. Because who doesn't laugh at a _fucking_ nine year old with blood all over them, bruises all over them and shit all over them!"

Henley looked at him and put her hand on his shoulder, "It's over now Jack."

"It isn't though is it! He isn't in jail, Victoria still calls me looking for money! It is never going to be over will it? I was just born to be shit on!" Jack laughed letting the tears fall.

"Who's Victoria?" Daniel asked quietly which resulted in a kick from Henley telling him _"He is hurt, he does't need more bad memories."_

"Victoria? Oh, good old Victoria!" Jack said standing up from the ground laughing. "Victoria is the woman who has the nerve to call herself my mother! But she isn't my mother! Mothers nurture their children! Do you know what Victoria did?" Jack asked Merritt who was standing up trying to calm Jack down. "She showed up at random times, she would stay a week and then go missing around the same time all the money we had! _What a coincidence?" _Jack said still looking at Merritt.

"Jack, kid calm down." Daniel said standing up too.

"So, I took money out of my passed out father's pocket and ran. I didn't stop running until I made it to New York City. The first thing I saw was you." Jack said turning around and pointing to Daniel. "You were preforming what looked like a simple card trick but then the card that girl chose was lighting the fucking Empire State Building up!"

"You did that?" Henley whispered to Daniel.

"Yeah, it's a good trick. Multiple 7 of diamonds in a row so that card sticks out." Daniel whispered back.

"I wanted to do what Atlas did to the crowd." Jack whispered weakly letting the tears fall down his face rapidly. Daniel looked down. Jack barley called him Atlas because they were close. They were friends. Friends call each other by their first names or nicknames. And Atlas didn't count as a nickname.

"I pit-pocketed until I made enough tips each night to pay for an apartment and Chinese take out." Jack said. "I learned slight of hand tricks and pit-pocketed and gave their stuff back watching their face turn into true confusion." Jack smiled wiping his tears away. "Then I got picked to be here! I was recognized to be one of the greatest magicians of our time!" Jack said shuffling cards again. "I didn't deserve this. I should still be on the street. I'm not as good as you guys!" Jack said leaning backwards on the wall.

"But you are Jack." Merritt said, "You helped us do all this. We couldn't have done it without you! We wouldn't even have the chance to attempt because we can't pick locks!" Merritt said throwing his hands in the air.

Jack looked up and smiled, "I was always alone, until I met you guys. I didn't understand what a family was, now I do. I never had someone tell them that they loved me, now someone has told me. I was always doing everything alone, struggling. Now I have you guys." Jack sighed standing up. "GROUP HUG!" Jack yelled walking towards the group engulfing the whole group.

"I love you guys." Daniel said, "That's the only time i'm saying it so savor it!" He added.

"What about you Henley?" Jack asked once the group hug was done.

"What?" Henley asked confused.

"How did you start magic?" Jack asked.

"Well, I don't want to tell my lame story after your amazing battle. But here is how it happened..." Henley started.

Send me prompts! Please!

Also follow my tumblr. - .come

Review and favorite and all that shit! Thanks for reading!


End file.
